


frustration

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Minutemen Era, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, couples and characters might be added, couples only fantasized about, eddie is underage, for now at least, if i write more, not just a fantasy, not sure where this is going tbh, there is actual sex in chapter five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's taking care of himself when an unwanted visitor pops up in his fantasies and causes him to question a few things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone seconded my prompt on the kinkmeme and I decided to fill it cos I'm a dweeb. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I have more ideas so there will at least be one more chapter of this, not sure how far I will go though.

Eddie Blake was sixteen years old, and like any healthy sixteen-year-old, he had a healthy sex drive and often spent his free time acting on that. But, seeing as his sights were set entirely on the beautiful, unattainable Sally Jupiter, that time was spent by himself, taking care of things on his own.

He hoped that one of these days, their flirtation would be a little more than just that, and that he'd finally have a real chance at her, rather than just the images of her he conjured up while he was alone. But until he actually managed to pursue something beyond what they had now, his fantasies were all he had to go on, and his hand was all he had to aid him.

Sitting on the side of his bed, he stared down at the newspaper clipping he had in his free hand. It was a rather flattering shot of Sally that he had held onto for a while now, and it had gotten him through many nights like this. She was beautiful in the photo, and it always got him started, but it was never long before he dropped it, in favor of closing his eyes and relying on his imagination.

After all, a black and white, slightly blurred image didn't do her much justice, but his imagination was vivid and he saw her nearly every day. When he had let of the picture and leaned back on his bed, he could see her in his mind, plain as day. Winking at him, giggling at one of his jokes, prancing around in that tiny little dress of hers...it drove him absolutely wild.

He moaned under his breath, imagining her approaching him, that coy smile on her face, this time meant just for him. She would reach him and drop to her knees in front of him without a word, just that teasing look on her face. And then she would suck him off, and he had a hard time filling in the blanks of what it would actually feel like, but he was sure it would feel great because how could it not?

His imagination was vivid, but it wasn't vivid enough to create something he'd never experienced before. Still, that was not something that deterred him much; his hand felt good enough that he could forget it was his doing or that that definitely wasn't what a mouth would feel like. And anyway, he didn't fantasize about her sucking him off the whole time, he liked to think about other things to.

He liked to think about her standing up and undressing for him, slowly to tease him, and he may not know what she looked like undressed, but he had enough images of other women to fill in the blanks. Once she was stripped, she'd undress him completely, pushing him down onto his back and climbing on top of him.

At that point, his fantasy became a broke series of images as he lost himself to sensation, his hand pumping away at his cock, getting him closer and closer. He never lasted long after that, and he grunted, almost there, and every time he reached his climax, everything would fade away until all that was left was a simple image of Sally, posed in her costume and beaming for a photo op of some sort.

Except tonight, instead Sally, it was Nite Owl. It was Hollis Mason, in those damn shorts of his, in that damn ridiculous costume of his, with that kind, proud smile on his face, looking like he'd just saved the day and not like he had just interrupted Eddie's fantasies, an unwanted guest when he was just about to finish.

But then he did finish, with a sharp, surprised moan as he came, despite the fact that he had been picturing Hollis fucking Mason.

~X~

Eddie didn't know what the hell that had been about. He didn't know why he had thought of Hollis when he had been thinking about Sally, and he really didn't know why that hadn't stopped him short, why he had finished anyway, as if nothing had been wrong. It didn't make any sense; he wasn't _like that_. He knew that he wasn't, there was absolutely no way.

He had barely slept the night before, trying to get the thought out of his head and failing, and he was exhausted now, making his way to the Minutemen meeting. His mind was still on it, even now, but there was just no way to excuse what had happened. He was no stranger to the idea of that sort of thing. Nelson and Hooded Justice had kept their secret for a while, but he had figured them out easily enough, even if the rest hadn't. He was well aware that there were men who did that, but he was not one of them and he never would be.

So why had he thought about Hollis? He let out a groan, contemplating turning right around and heading home- he didn't know how he would react to actually seeing the man in person. But if he let it bother him that much then it would mean it was a serious problem, and he refused to let it be one. He would face Nite Owl like it was nothing, because it was nothing and he wasn't some goddamned faggot who got off on thinking about men. It had been a mistake. It didn't mean anything.

~X~

“Comedian? Are you paying attention?”

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts to see Larry giving him a disappointed stare. He was used to that look from any member of the team and normally he would smirk and make some quip, but today he only mumbled, “Sure I am.”

“Well, you seem pretty distracted,” the older man replied, with a look that said he didn't believe Eddie at all.

The worst part of it was not that he hadn't been paying attention, but that he had- only he hadn't been paying attention to what he was supposed to. Hollis had been helping Larry and Nelson with a presentation on a change in strategy that they were going to try, and his eyes had been drawn to the man more times than he could count.

At first, he had only looked to prove himself that it didn't affect him, but the instant he had, his face had heated up in a blush and he had glanced away quickly, guiltily. Then, his eyes were drawn back, again and again, and before he knew it, he was staring, and he couldn't quite say why. He clenched one of his fists, trying to take his mind off of this, whatever the hell it was.

And he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he bit the inside of his lip, and he tried to think about something else, anything else, because it was not the first time that afternoon that he had felt his cock twitch, and he had barely looked at Sally. He had spent almost the entirety of the meeting staring at Nite Owl's ass.

~X~

It didn't mean a damn thing. It just didn't! He growled and kicked at his bedpost and threw a fist at the mattress which dipped every so slightly under the pressure, but otherwise did not give.

He wasn't a fucking queer! No way in hell was he, he into Sally like every other decent man in America, and this was all some fucked up mistake. He didn't like men, not in that way, and he sure as hell didn't like Hollis in that way, and that was final. Eddie would not accept anything else and he growled again, sitting down on his bed heavily and yanking open the drawer of his bedside table.

He brought out his favorite picture of Sally and went to work, his hand jerking angrily at first, but soon he lost himself to his usual fantasies and found his old rhythm, and everything was as it should be. Like always, he put the picture down and laid back and imagined her sucking him off, her stripping for him, her fucking him, and everything was as it should be. He was almost there in no time like always, and everything was as it should be.

Until he thought of Hollis again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of going into this blind, not sure where I'm going with this but hell if that stops me from writing these days. imaginary threesome coming your way.

So maybe it did mean something. Maybe once didn't mean anything, and he could have even pretended that twice didn't, but the problem continued to persist. Of course, in his stubbornness, he had continued to try to ignore it and press on, but each night, he was met with the same problem, and he couldn't keep denying that there was nothing going on there.

And it could have just been his paranoia causing him to do the exact same thing he didn't want to do, over and over again, but he had always thought himself clever enough to not be bothered by that sort of thing. He was only a kid, sure, but he knew he was smarter than the other kids, even if he hadn't finished school, and he knew himself well enough that paranoia wouldn't get the better of him.

But if it wasn't paranoia, then how had he not known himself well enough to see something like this coming? If it wasn't paranoia, then he really was into that sort of thing, and no amount of fighting it off was going to stop that. Still, fighting was what he did best, and he'd be damned if he didn't keep up with it.

That was when the dreams started. In order to fight off unwarranted thoughts of Hollis, he had resolved to take a break from...taking care of himself, at least for the time being. Of course, that meant having to be close to Sally and her short skirt every day a little bit more difficult, but it also made it easier for him to keep his eyes away from Hollis' stupid shorts, so that was good enough for him.

But his frustrations were building, and it got a little bit harder to sleep every night, as he tossed and turned and groaned and tried to think of anything to make his little problems go away, until he finally managed to drift off. Then, after a few nights of that, the dreams began, and started out innocently enough.

_Sally ran through the streets, giggling and taunting him as he chased her. He didn't know how he knew this, but he knew that if he caught her, she would be his to do with what he wanted and that she would love every second of it. All he had to do was catch her, but she always seemed to be just out of reach, always managing to slip around a corner just as he got close._

_He was so aroused he could hardly think straight, but that only spurred him on. Once, he managed to grab her by her skirt, but she kept going, her dress falling off of her with no effort. Then she was running again, out of sight, and he dropped the dress and resumed his pursuit. He knew he was getting closer now, somehow, knew he almost had her, and then he rounded one last corner and found her._

_She was up against a wall, now completely naked, and so was the man who had her backed into the wall- Hollis. Sally had her legs around him and he was thrusting into her as if they hadn't noticed Eddie approaching, but there was no way they couldn't have._

_In fact, she looked back at him from over Hollis' shoulder, a lazy grin on her face. “Oh, hey, there, Eddie. Do you want to join us?”_

“ _Well, maybe you,” he replied, trying to look unfazed even though he could barely believe what he was seeing. He didn't want them to know just how surprised he was, fearing that would expose him as the child he really was, proving that just because he acted it didn't mean he really was grown up. This was what adults did and he was close enough to one, he could handle it._

“ _What's that?” asked Hollis, turning his head. “You don't want to join both of us?” He cocked his head as if he didn't understand, and suddenly Eddie couldn't take his eyes off the older man's body, even though he had been trying so hard not to look._

“ _I can't do somethin' like that!” he protested, and Sally giggled, as if that were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard._

“ _Silly boy,” she said, shaking her head. She moaned suddenly and awkwardly, as if she had forgotten she was being fucked. “Don't you know it's both of us or neither of us?”_

“ _But he's- I don't wanna get touched by some man!” he protested. She and Hollis had a good laugh at that one._

“ _Of course you do,” Hollis replied. “Why else are you always staring at me?”_

“ _I don't- I'm not-!”_

“ _You don't have to lie about it,” said Sally with that same old giggle. “Everyone's already got you figured out. Now, why don't you come over here and join in the fun?”_

_His protests were growing weaker and weaker, and he had already wanted her so badly when he had been chasing her. Coming upon this scene only made it worse, and he had to admit that Hollis was tempting him as well. There was no one else around to see this, no one would have to know what he did._

_His clothes were off so quickly that it barely felt like he had undressed, and Sally and Hollis pulled away from each other to approach him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with either of them, but before he could ask, they gently pushed him to sit against the wall._

_Hollis sat beside him and Sally climbed on top of him, straddling him and saying, “Now, you have to help him out while I help you.” Eddie started to ask what she meant by that, but she grabbed his hand and moved it between Hollis' legs before taking Eddie's cock in her own hand and he understood perfectly. At least it was something he had more than enough practice in._

_He wrapped his hand around the older man's cock and began to stroke, just as he always did with himself. Sally stroked him in return, and seemed to be in perfect rhythm with him while he pleasured Hollis. They moaned almost in unison and Eddie picked up speed just as Sally did. Already, he was on the edge, despite having just barely started this. He had wanted this for so long, and having her touching him like that was just too much, and as much as he hated to admit it, having Hollis at his mercy like that was too much for him too._

_He was almost there now, and he moaned desperately, bucking his hips into Sally's hand, and she giggled again, teasing him for being so eager, but Hollis seemed just as eager because he was doing the same thing now, and he was just so close and so desperate and then he was-_

-there.

Eddie awoke with a start just as he came. He laid there for a long time, catching his breath and riding out the final waves of pleasure, and then, when he had finally recovered from his orgasm, he could think about what had just happened. It had all been a dream, obviously, and it was clear that it had been brought on because he had just let his sexual frustrations build up like that, but the dream itself was a problem. He groaned aloud, knowing that that was all there was to it.

That had been one of the best dreams he had had in years, and definitely one of his best orgasms, and he knew what that meant. It went against everything he knew about himself and everything that he tried to be, but he had dreamed about jacking off Hollis while Sally jacked him off, and he had liked it. He had loved it, really, and he couldn't hide from that when the evidence was all over his sheets.

So he was into men. He was some goddamn faggot, getting off on thoughts of goddamn Nite Owl, but he was still into women, still very much into Sally. He couldn't begin to explain what any of that meant but, as much as he hated it, that was just a part of who he was now, for whatever fucking reason.

And now he had to get out of bed in the middle of the night and try to clean up the mess he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to bring other Minutemen into the fold...I'm sure you can guess that Byron is going to be involved, considering the fact that he's listed as a character. We'll see where the story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexual frustration as Eddie tries some new fantasies out.

He was attracted to men but he was attracted to women- especially Sally, but women in general. That much he had to accept, even if he did not understand it and did not know what it meant to have those sorts of feelings. He wasn't gay but he wasn't _not_ \- perhaps he was the only person in the world who felt that way.

When he thought of it like that, and when he acknowledged the fact that it was there whether he liked it or not, it became easier to accept. As long as it remained his secret and as long as it continued to make him feel just as good, there was no real problem with it. He was young and he was horny and there were hardly any women around him on a regular basis anyway; it almost made sense that he would start to bat for the other team as well.

He didn't think that he had feelings for Hollis, though. When he really thought about the older man, he couldn't stand the guy and when he tried to compare what he felt for Hollis with what he felt for Sally, there was just no comparison. He was crazy about Sally, would do just about anything to get a smile out of her, but he really couldn't care less about Hollis.

What it was, he figured, was just that Hollis was there, and not bad on the eyes, and wore those goddamn shorts, but his attraction to him bore no significance. He wondered how the other Minutemen stood up in comparison; he wondered if it would be obvious if he gave them a good once-over at the next meeting.

~X~

There were times, when he was still contemplating how things really were with Hollis, that he wondered what would happen if he flirted with him in the easy way that he flirted with Sally. Feelings or no feelings, there was still desire, and there would be something satisfying in leaving the older man blushing.

But Eddie knew better than that. Flirting with Sally was practically expected; he was a teenager and she was gorgeous, and everyone wanted her. If he were to act that way with any man, people were bound to notice, people were bound to figure his secret out, and that wasn't worth trying to torment Hollis in the way he had been tormented. Hollis probably wouldn't even feel anything other than confusion, and maybe even disgust.

Hitting on him was a stupid impulse, but that was what Eddie knew. When he wanted someone, he was supposed to hit on them, crack jokes and toss around thinly veiled compliments, not keep it to himself. He wasn't a shy kid, he wasn't the sort to not speak his mind. Having a secret like this wasn't something he was used to and it wasn't something that came natural to him.

Eddie liked instant gratification, Eddie liked going for things that he wanted, Eddie liked taking things. The fact that he hadn't managed to nab Sally yet had bothered him for a while- though he was almost proud of himself that he had lasted this long without pushing her too far- and maybe that was why his sexual frustration had grown enough to encompass fantasies about men. But knowing he couldn't even try to pursue this other part of him, knowing that it was a secret? That began to make it all the more difficult to deal with.

The fantasies were his only saving grace. They had managed to keep his lust for Sally manageable all this time, and he figured that could keep the other side of him at bay as well. He did not keep pictures at home like he did with Sally, for he was not sure how he would explain them if they were found- not that he ever had anyone over to find them, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Once he got started, he never needed anything more than his imagination anyway, and it didn't take much longer to get started without a picture anyway. When he laid back and closed his eyes, sometimes he would start by thinking about the dream and other times he would just translate his Sally fantasies, replacing her with Hollis. Tonight was a night for the latter, and when his eyes closed, Hollis stood before him, a teasing grin on his face that Eddie had never seen in real life.

He looked almost mischievous as he got on his knees and began to suck Eddie off, but, though that was a pleasant thing to think about, it had started to lose its appeal and he wasn't sure why. Something about it was getting boring or felt wrong to him, and he huffed and rolled over and tried laying in different positions, but nothing changed the fact that the fantasy itself just was not doing it for him anymore.

So he let himself mix things up a bit, in a way that he had not done before, and he had intended for the new fantasy to be him fucking Hollis, but that was not how it ended up playing out. Rather, he found himself imagining getting bent over and he imagined Hollis mounting him, and once again, he found himself imagining something he that he did not know, something that he had never really felt.

Yet that did nothing to slow him down, and the newness spurred him on as he stroked himself, until suddenly that was not enough either. Curiosity overtook him, and before he really knew what he was doing, he had shifted positions again and lay with his face in his pillow and his ass in the air, his free hand resting just between his cheeks, and only then did he hesitate.

What was he doing? He had no idea how this worked, or what he was really supposed to do, but something kept driving him to do it and he hesitantly extended a finger, slowly working it into the tight muscle. Immediately, he hissed, not sure how to describe what he felt. It was strange, but there wasn't really much pleasure to it; was he missing something? Was there something he was supposed to do to make this good or did the person on the receiving end never get to feel good?

He pressed his finger in a bit further as he kept his other hand working at his cock, and tried to immerse himself back in the fantasy. If there was some way to make this feel good, Hollis would know it, and he wouldn't hold back. He would give it all and more to Eddie, leaving the both of them breathless and satisfied, but not for long. Eddie was never satisfied for long, and tonight he had not managed to come before he reached the end of the fantasy, so he backtracked.

Hollis was fucking him, but now Sally was there too and she lay on Eddie's bed and he was bent over her, fucking her while Hollis fucked him. That was more like it; it took only a moment of imagining Hollis' breath on his neck while Sally looked up at him under heavy lashes before he was finished.

It would take a bit more effort to figure out how his new trick really worked, but for the moment, he was satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, it's the rest of the Minutemen, cool.

At one meeting of the Minutemen, on that was particularly boring, Eddie finally decided that it would be safe to let his mind wander. His fantasies regarding Hollis were starting to get worn out, and there was never any harm in just looking. Today, he would scope out the rest of his teammates.

His eyes passed over Hollis quickly; he had taken enough time looking, had practically memorized the older man's appearance by now. There was no point in checking him out anymore, and he moved on to the man sitting next to him. Dollar Bill was handsome and no one could really deny that.

He was well-built from his days as an athlete and had the movie star good looks that had landed him his publicity job. If anyone was as popular with the ladies as Sally was with men, it would be Bill. And therefore, if anyone would be a good target for fantasies, it would be Bill, and Eddie let his gaze linger as he took in all of his features.

He really did have a pleasant build, muscular, and it was obvious that he took good care of himself. Most of the group wasn't that much older than Eddie, but Bill was the one who looked the most his age. Being with him would be like being with someone on Eddie's level.

Bill would be stronger than Hollis and could pin Eddie down, and he wasn't sure why that was where his mind went first, but he had learned to stop questioning whatever this was. He was strong and could restrain Eddie without any problem, but he wouldn't be rough of mean about it, he would just put in enough pressure to remind Eddie who was older and who had the authority there. But, at the same time, Bill was religious; perhaps the most open about his faith in the entire group.

Would he really be capable of taking control like that? Perhaps he would be reluctant and Eddie would have to convince him, corrupt him. Maybe he would have to fuck Bill first, or at least do something to show him the way; maybe he would just have to tell him what to do from the bottom and take control that way. Not that he really knew what he was doing, but this was his fantasy, so he could ignore that part of reality.

Yes, things with Bill could definitely get interesting and he resolved to keep that in mind for later, when he was alone and could actually do something about it. He moved on after that and his eyes landed on Sally, and even though he had spent much longer thinking about her than he ever had Hollis, he still couldn't help but stare for a moment and would never get worn out on her.

There were so many things he wanted to do with her and have her do to him, and it didn't matter what man might happen to catch his eye or stir up his lust- as long as he knew Sally, he knew he loved women.

But his purpose today was not to moon over her and once she caught him staring and winked at him, he knew it was time to move on. He returned her wink and give her a smirk, and once she had looked away and he turned his attention to the man leading the meeting. Captain Metropolis was a different sort man in this situation, because Eddie knew the truth about him and had known for a long time.

Nelson was gay, and Eddie had caught him in the act, though he didn't know that he had been caught. He would actually be one of the most likely for something to happen with, but Eddie wasn't sure he would want something with him. He had seen the things that Nelson liked and had seen how weak he liked to be; he didn't know why he wanted someone to play stronger than him when that went against everything he wanted in his every day life, but he did, and Nelson was too weak for him. Besides, he was taken, anyway.

His eyes passed over Larry without pausing. There was no need to even consider him, there was nothing about him that Eddie could like. He returned his attention to the men who were seated and his eyes landed on Hooded Justice this time. First and foremost, Eddie did not even know what he looked like, and that took a lot away from any sort of fantasy that he could have.

HJ was strong, yes, but he wouldn't take control like he imagined Hollis or Bill would; he knew for a fact that HJ would be much worse than that, that he enjoyed hurting people, because HJ was Nelson's boyfriend, and he had seen them together. What they did was just too much and, once again, he would already be ruled out simply because he was taken.

Next to HJ was Byron, another man who yielded disappointment. The problem did not lie in his looks- he was incredibly good looking, almost surprisingly so, given how ridiculous his costume was, even more ridiculous than the rest of them with his wings and whatnot. Eddie had never really noticed just how attractive Byron was before, but that did not salvage the situation. He had never been fond of Mothman, and he had a hard time forgetting that now.

Byron was cowardly and had an air of weakness to him that had always annoyed Eddie, and he was absolutely certain that that would carry over. The odds of actually getting him to do anything fun, anything that Eddie really liked, were so slim that his good looks hardly did anything. He could try to imagine that face with a different personality, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to pull something like that off or if it was really worth the effort.

The remaining person in the room was the Silhouette, the only other woman on the team and the object of a few of Eddie's fantasies in the past. She had a severe face and an abrasive personality and was far from Eddie's type and Sally's opposite in every regard, but he had still thought about her before. After all, there was a shortage of women in the Minutemen, and he took what he could get. Not to mention the fact that he had his suspicions about her sexuality, and with how often she bickered with Sally, it wasn't hard to imagine their fights turning into something more...

He hadn't thought about Sally with Ursula in a long time, but now that he had discovered the way he liked it when he imagined himself with Sally and another man, he made a note to revisit that fantasy, with himself added in. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that he would like it if the third person was another woman.

By this point, he had spent so much time thinking about himself with the other members of his team that he was starting to get a little hot and bothered. Or, maybe a lot, and he shifted in his seat, waiting for the meeting to be over so that he could hurry home to take care of this. When they began to wrap things up, he allowed himself to get a few more looks in, particularly at Bill, and then it was over and he waited for everyone else to filter out, not wanting to stand up and call any attention to his growing problem.

It was getting worse by the moment, and he bit his lip, watching the last of them leave before he finally allowed himself to stand up. His breathing was already labored from his lust, and he knew that he didn't have the patience to wait until he had made the long trip home- not to mention the fact that someone was bound to notice the situation before he made it back. With that in mind, he only had one option in mind, and he hurried into the next room, which was dark and secluded, just in case anyone else remained in the building.

It was unlikely that anyone did remain, and if they did, they wouldn't come in here, so he felt safe. He fumbled with his belt, reaching into his pants to take hold of and free his cock. There might have been something thrilling to doing this in such a public place, but he was so overcome with the desires he had built up during the meeting that he did not even bother thinking about that.

Eddie set to work, quickly and desperately, images tumbling over each other in his mind. He had a lot to think about and a lot to imagine, and was so unbearably aroused at this point that he could not even attempt to sort through them or organize them. Bill flashed through his mind, and images of Sally and Ursula embracing each other, even Hollis again, even Byron a little bit, and all of this was good, even if there was nothing coherent to it. He would not take long to finish, he had built up so much anticipation, and it was just as he was almost there that he heard the door open.

Looking up, he saw Byron, whose mouth was agape as he caught the Comedian with his dick in hand, hiding out after a Minutemen meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the thrilling conclusion, in which Eddie finally fucking gets some.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for some awkward sex.

Byron gaped at Eddie, who stood frozen and guilty. He could not play this off even if he tried; his face was flushed and damp with sweat, his breathing was still so labored, and, most telling of all, his cock was out and in his hand. There was no other way for Byron to interpret what it was and Eddie had no way to explain himself.

“What are you _doing_?” the older man asked.

“The fuck does it look like I'm doin'?” he replied, as if he could really play it off as natural, as if he could pretend that nothing about this situation was unusual.

“But why are you doing it _here_?”

“Cos I wanted to,” he snapped, glaring. “Wanna make somethin' of it? Or ya wanna just stand there and gawk at me?” His accusation was not meant to be genuine, but Byron blushed and looked away ad he realized that the man actually had been staring, that the man was a different sort of uncomfortable than Eddie had thought.

Rather than covering himself, he angled so that Byron could get a better view of him. “Holy shit, ya really are enjoyin' the view, aren't ya?”

“E-Eddie, I don't-” Byron looked almost as guilty as Eddie had felt when he had first been caught. And his costume was not good for concealing arousal and Eddie could tell that he was starting to get hard. He was not into Byron and had just spent part of the meeting deciding that, but showing off for Byron and knowing that he was affected by it was doing something to him, and the erection that he already had was not fading.

“Didn't figure you for that sort of guy,” Eddie said, “but now that I think about it, it's pretty damn obvious.”

Byron let the door close behind him, and as it did, it felt like something falling into place, signaling that, no matter what, this was happening. Neither of them had set out with that goal in mind, but somehow they had both already decided on this. He was no Hollis and he was no Bill and he sure as hell was no Sally, but Eddie decided that Byron would do.

“I didn't figure you for it either,” he replied, “but you're the one starting things with me.”

“Am I?” Eddie smirked as Byron began to close the distance between them. “Or am I just bein' generous with ya?”

“You still look pretty into this,” said Byron, sounding strangely bold. Immediately, however, he blushed, as if he hadn't realized what he was saying until he had said it. “I mean...”

“Look, I like chicks,” he said. “So don't get any ideas, I just sometimes, ya know, think about guys too. If that makes any sense.” He looked down then, his face burning. It wasn't something he had ever wanted to admit to anyone, and now that he had, he didn't know where to look. Clearly Byron was not in any position to judge, but they weren't close and he was one of the last people Eddie would have considered telling.

“Makes perfect sense to me. I mean, I like both too.” Byron shrugged and Eddie flinched, looking up at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Exactly what I said. A lot more people like both than you'd think. I mean, I've had a few friends, at least...”

“There's no way,” said Eddie. He had been so certain that it was something special, something that only he had, and now here was Byron, of all people, letting him know that that was not the case.

“Of course there is. I haven't been with as many women, but I've had my eye on one for a while...” He shifted nervously. “Not sure if she'd be interested in me, though.”

“Sally?”

“Ursula.”

Eddie snickered. “Yeah, sounds like a lost cause to me.” He still could not believe that this was a common occurrence, but Byron gave him a look that reminded him that the situation had a lot more to it than a simple conversation.

“But are you a lost cause?” he asked in a tone of voice Eddie had not heard from him before. Again, there was a trace of boldness to it and more than a trace of lust to it.

“No, I guess I'm not.” Eddie sounded a lot more confident than he was. Never mind the fact that this would be his first time with a man, this would be his first time in general, and though he had always planned on that being something he did with Sally, he also didn't want to pass up an opportunity, no matter how out of his element he was.

“So, have you ever...?”  
He wanted to lie. Admitting to Byron that he had no experience, admitting to anyone that he had less experience than _Byron_ , was humiliating, and he really wanted to lie, but he knew his lie would become obvious too quickly. He shook his head, then spoke up with, “Never with a man.” Never with a woman either, but he figured he could at least keep that bit of information to himself.

Byron nodded and said, “It's nothing to worry about. Really easy to catch onto, and not too different...at least, from what I've heard.” He set to removing his costume then, which was a complicated process that Eddie had to suppress a laugh at. Instead, he finished undressing himself, both of them leaving their masks on, as if that mattered in the slightest now.

When they were both naked, Byron began to explain things to him, talking him through what he was supposed to do and bent over a table in the room, and Eddie realized that this was not what he wanted. It had never added up to him that this wasn't what he wanted with men, that he didn't want to be the one in control for once, but he had never managed to fully enjoy a fantasy when he was the one on top. But that was what Byron was asking of him, and he didn't want to admit that that was something he wasn't sure he could do.

He knew the gist of it, and with Byron's explanations, he knew what he needed to do, and he was still hard enough. As Byron spread himself, Eddie positioned himself behind him. He spit on his palm, rubbing his cock to get it wet just as he was told to do, and then he pressed himself up against Byron, trying to vanish any remaining nerves. This wasn't going to be that hard, he could do this.

With a rough jerk, he was inside of him, and Byron let out a pathetic, almost feminine moan. This was far from his first time, that much was plain, but he didn't seem to have any complaints regarding Eddie's lack of experience. Perhaps Eddie was a quick study or perhaps he just knew what he was doing anyway, but as he began to thrust into the man beneath him, Byron's moans did not slow.

It wasn't bad; it wasn't what he wanted, but it wasn't bad. It was better than masturbating, at the very least, knowing that the friction was not being caused by his own hand. He leaned onto Byron, his face resting on the older man's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist as he picked up speed, jerking his hips rapidly. It was pretty good, he had to admit, and he brought his mind back to the fantasies he had been entertaining before Byron had walked in on him. He had gotten himself so close then and he was still reeling from that and when he recalled those images, he knew he wouldn't last long with this either.

It would have been easier if Byron had fucked him instead, but he still managed to imagine being fucked by someone else, even if he was doing the opposite. He imagined Bill holding him down again, and he recalled some of those first fantasies with Hollis, he fantasized about Byron suddenly changing his mind and forcing them to switch, and he even tried to pretend he was fucking Sally, but that was too ridiculous and he banished that image almost instantly.

All in all, his first time wasn't bad, and Byron really seemed to be enjoying himself, so he kept going, grunting and removing one arm from his waist to take hold of the older man's cock. This was something he could do and it was something he could do fairly well in his opinion, and he knew he couldn't stop until both of them had gotten off and he wanted to finish Byron so that when he finished, he wouldn't have to keep trying.

But once he had started that, he remembered the dream he had had, and remembered how he had done this to Hollis in that dream, how that dream had been what had finalized this, and then he was almost there just with that in mind. His imagination finally won out, and he lost himself in the same old fantasies that had brought him there so many times before and he came with one finally thrust into Byron. He was a bit embarrassed to be finished first, but the other man did not comment or seem to care in the slightest.

After a few more minutes that felt like hours to Eddie, he finally got Byron to come, letting out another one of those slightly feminine moans. He pulled back from him, suddenly not knowing where to look. It had been nice, but that was in the moment; after the fact, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had just fucked Byron, his teammate and one of his least favorite teammates at that. There wasn't really much he could say or do after that.

So he didn't say anything while they got dressed, and Byron's brief moments of confidence seemed to have faded as he kept to himself as well. He was likely waiting for Eddie to say something to acknowledge what had just happened, but Eddie didn't say a word until he was dressed and had his hand on the doorknob.

“Thanks, I guess,” he said. “That was nice.”

“You're welcome,” replied Byron, and it sounded more like a question than a statement. “Glad you enjoyed yourself. Do you think...?”

“What?” He turned his head.

“Nothing,” said Byron, shuffling awkwardly. “But that was...I mean, we're keeping that...”

“A secret? Yeah, I figured.” Eddie had done more than just figure; he had planned to threaten Byron to keep quiet about it if necessary. Doing that with him had been dangerous in terms of his secret getting out, but he was sure that if there was anyone he could intimidate to keep that secret, it was Byron. He was glad, at least, that he wouldn't have to put in that much effort.

“Okay.”

“See ya,” he said, opening the door and walking out. He had expected to feel something afterward, considering that was more than just a first time with a man, but he felt nothing. Maybe that didn't count, since it had only been nice and not great. He wasn't sure, about that or much else. Figuring out this part of himself had been an odd experience, and he wasn't sure he would ever fully understand those sides to his desires.

But for now, he knew he would keep it entirely to himself. He would not pursue a real encounter like that again and would rely on fantasies to satisfy that side of him. Maybe he would change his mind someday if his frustration grew beyond a point he could manage, but for now, he was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wham bam thank you mothman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> thanks for sticking with this shitty story till the end


End file.
